Bounty
A Bounty is a series of missions given out by a bounty board NPC (Konzu in Cetus, or Eudico in Fortuna) to undertake tasks in Landscapes (Plains of Eidolon or Orb Vallis respectively, which give various rewards upon completion, including the town's Standing. Mechanics General The Bounty Board will periodically generate a list of bounties, and players are able to select which bounty they will perform. Players will be able to see the bounty's expected enemy level, Standing reward, and a list of possible completion rewards before confirming their selection. Once selected, a marker will appear on the on the city gate, indicating the location of the Bounty's first objective. Bounties are multi-stage missions strung together by a theme/goal, where players have to accomplish a sequence of three to five objectives (Stages) randomly located in the landscapes. To complete the Bounty, players must accomplish their current Bounty stage successfully, after which the next stage is then revealed on the map. The individual missions assigned to each Bounty are randomized, and consists of mission types used in Incursions, which include Supply Sabotage, Cache Recovery, Liberation and others. Bounties with higher enemy-level will require a minimum Mastery Rank to select. These can still be played, when an eligible squad member selects one. Rewards The bounties provided in the bounty board are tiered by difficulty, with the topmost bounty being the easiest, and the bottom one the hardest. Consequently, the rewards offered are different between bounties, with higher level bounties rewarding better and more exotic items. As rewards are given at the end of each stage, higher level bounties also give more rewards than the shorter low level bounties. Each level bracket has a set of three reward pools, which are changed every Bounty cycle. The active pool determines what rewards are available. Each pool is in turn broken into several rarities,which will affect the items' drop rate, or their chance of actually appearing as a reward. The levels are bronze for Common, silver for Uncommon, and gold for Rare. Later Stages in the Bounty will make these rarer rewards available, and so these Stages are like the later reward Rotations in Endless missions. The last stage in a bounty will only award Uncommon or Rare rewards. Completing each Bounty stage will reward the player with one of the possible rewards for that Bounty, as well as a small amount of Standing. The Bounties can be repeated for the item and Standing rewards. Cetus Bounties (Plains of Eidolon) Before a Tenno can access Cetus bounties, consisting of Field Bounties and Ghoul Purge Bounties, they must first prove themselves to Konzu by completing an introductory bounty (Level: 3-5). Field Bounties Field Bounties are accessible by default from Konzu at any time of the day. These bounties refresh every 2½ hours (a full day/night cycle in the Plains) and will offer different rewards and mission theme every time. Each tier has a Mastery Rank lock, as follows: *Level 5-15: No Mastery lock *Level 10-30: Requires Mastery Rank 1 *Level 20-40: Requires Mastery Rank 2 *Level 30-50: Requires Mastery Rank 3 *Level 40-60: Requires Mastery Rank 5 Ghoul Purge Bounties Ghoul Purge Bounties are accessible only during a Ghoul Purge event which occurs once every few weeks. During the event, the Plains of Eidolon will be increasingly populated with Ghoul enemies, and Konzu will subsequently offer two more Ghoul-themed bounties within their bounty boards. When the event starts the Lotus will send the player an inbox message informing them about the Ghoul Purge. Eidolon Hunt Bounties Eidolon Hunt bounties are only accessible when the Plains of Eidolon has entered nighttime and the Tenno possesses an Amp. These bounties do not provide any rewards, and are only used for matchmaking purposes with fellow Tenno with similar goal. There is no difference in gameplay or reward Eidolon hunting with or without these bounties. Fortuna Bounties (Orb Vallis) Before a Tenno can access Orb Vallis bounties, they must first prove themselves to Eudico by completing the Vox Solaris quest. Field Bounties Field Bounties are accessible by default from Eudico or the Solaris United Agent just outside Fortuna. These bounties refresh every 2½ hours. A bonus objective is given for each mission in the bounty, which rewards additional standing if completed. If all the bonus objectives are completed (i.e. the bonus objective is completed for each stage), an additional reward will be given out at the final stage, drawing from the drop table of the final stage. Notes *Returning to Cetus/Fortuna, or leaving the Plains of Eidolon/Orb Vallis before the bounty is complete will cancel it. Players will have to go back to Konzu/Eudico to activate the bounty again. *While Bounties are designed such that each stage will have its own unique mission, it is occasionally possible for a Bounty to have the same mission type repeat in its stages. *Bounties are the only way to obtain the component blueprints for building , and . *Prior to , Bounties gave Standing only once, and upon repetition rewarded only the items. The "completed" status is a leftover from that and currently doesn't indicate anything. Trivia *Fortuna Bounties are solely organized and directed by the faction's leader, Eudico. Comparatively, Cetus Bounties are given by Konzu but directed by the Lotus. Media Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" Warframe - GHOUL PURGE - New Konzu Bounty Patch History *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 1 progression stopper if players join-in-progress during the fishing stage. *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 2 progression stopper where a Director wouldn’t spawn. *You can now skip the Profit-Taker Bounty cutscenes. *Tweaks towards Eudico’s Profit-Taker Bounty transmissions. *Fixed ability to kill the Profit-Taker during Phase 3 of the Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed missing Transmissions for "Stealing Tech" Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed a script error when completing the ‘Prove Yourself’ Plains Bounty which would prevent new players from earning the Bounty reward. *Profit-Taker Orb Bounties introduced. *Added a "Bonus" reward sound for Vallis/Cetus Bounties and added "Bounty Stage Complete" sound. *Fixed Host migration resetting the Credit Count in Orb Vallis Assassinate Bounty stages. *Fixed Public matchmaking Bounty UI linegring on screen when entering the Orb Vallis. *Fixed non-functional play arrow in mission voting UI when joining a squad with a Bounty already selected. *Fixed no cases spawning during a "Resource Capture" phase of an Orb Vallis Bounty. *Fixed disarmed enemies not counting towards kill count in "Kill Enemy Type" Exterminate Bounty stages. *Fixed an inescapable possessed K-Drive when activating it while ‘checking the bodies’ during an Orb Vallis Bounty ‘Recovery’ phase. *Fixed Clients unable to see laser captivity wall in the ‘Rescue the Hostages’ phase of the ‘Courier Ambush’ Orb Vallis Bounty. *Tweaked audio delay to Eudico’s Bounty transmission. *Fixed Bounty UI refreshing/flickering if bounties update while in town. *Improved Bounty boards to gracefully refresh and have next set of Bounties all lined up and ready to go without having awkward downtime of "no bounties available, please check again uhh sometime". *Fixed inability to Capture a Corpus Base Camp in Orb Vallis due to the Defend timer never ending or the Eximus unit not respawning if the Bounty was previously abandoned. *Fixed Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty objective timer not resetting if multiple Recovery Bounties are completed in one session. *Fixed a script error when viewing a Bounty board with no active Bounties available. *Fixed inability to Capture a Corpus Camp in Orb Vallis due to no Datamass dropping if the last Bounty stage occurred in that Camp. *Fixed further inability to Capture a Corpus Camp in Orb Vallis due to Datamasses not spawning if an Eximus enemy didn't spawn at the Camp. *Fixed Client's inability to see the hackable console inside Orb Vallis Caches; which you can initiate to reveal more precise locations of other Caches! This console has an increased chance of appearing the more time passes in the Cache Bounty stage. *Fixed Clients getting booted from a squad if the Bounty is accepted after the Host chooses one. *Fixed lingering Bounty objective HUD in Orb Vallis. *Improved ability to pick up Data Keys that are in motion (i.e. rolling down a hill) in Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty stages. *Fixed Plains Bounties not allowing Cave stages to start if a player is too close, resulting in Bounty failure. *Fixed the Bounty board reward screen displaying incorrect quantities of certain rewards. *Increased specific AI spawns the correspond to the given Exterminate Bounty (i.e. more Corpus Drones will spawn when you have a ‘Kill 100 Corpus Drones Bounty). *Bounty completion UI now indicates that no Standing is gained from completed said Bounty if you are at your daily cap. *Fixed unnecessary quantity text in Bounty rewards UI (i.e. 100 x RUBEDO x 300). *Fixed overlapping ‘CASES CAPTURED’ and ‘CASES LOST’ UI text during Orb Vallis Capture Bounty. *Fixed the transmission playing for the start of a second Orb Vallis Bounty but the first objective never appearing after a Host migration occurs. *Fixed Bounty progression indicator not persisting throughout successfully completed Bounty missions. *Changed the Bounty reward HUD title to display the Bounty title instead of the redundant ‘BOUNTY REWARD’. *Tweaks and polish to Bounty transmission timing for Eudico. ﻿ *Fixed Bounty "more info" screen having text boxes that are too short and wrapping text, causing text overlap. *Fixed public matchmaking bounty UI remaining on screen when entering the Orb Vallis. *Fixed the End of Mission screen from returning to Fortuna from Orb Vallis not displaying the procured Solaris Standing from completed Bounty. *The Ambush Coildrive is now invincible from the start to prevent griefing or accidental kills. If damaged, it’s Shield will reduce but the Bounty will not fail. *Lowered the AI spawn count when playing a Drone Defense Bounty Solo. *Fixed Bonus Condition not being preserved when a Host migration occured. *Fixed Drone level not scaling to reflect the zone difficulty. *Fixed a script error when failing the Drone Bounty. *Fixed unlocalized Bonus Condition text. *Fixed a crash when searching for Agents in a Vallis Bounty. *Fixed the Credit Count resetting in the Assassinate stage of an Orb Vallis Bounty when a Host migration occurred. *Fixed Bounty objective’s sometimes displaying in the incorrect language. *Fixes towards Rescue Vallis Bounty breaking when a Host migration occurred during the Defense phase. *Fortuna Bounties introduced. *Bounty boards aesthetically changed across the board (Cetus). Hover to view, rick click to expand reward list. *Fixes towards inability to match-make when selecting a Ghoul Bounty. *Fixed erroneous Bounty matchmaking cases. This was triggered by selecting a Bounty, cancelling said Bounty and then selecting a different Bounty, upon which you would matchmake with the cancelled Bounty. *Increased the odds of Bounty objectives spawning in caves in the Plains of Eidolon. *''Hotdropped a fix for Plague Star Bounty rewarding the incorrect Relics.'' *Fixed Konzu’s Plague Star Bounty reward list indicating the incorrect Relic. NEO V7 is now the correct AXI L2. *Fixed Squad info panel displaying filepaths when accepting a Bounty. *Revenant part blueprints added to Cetus Bounty Board. *Replaced the Bounty Level 40-60 Relic with a Axi O3. This fixes Bounty Level 40-60 Rotation B having the same Lith V5 Relic as Level 10-30. *Tweaked how Assassination Targets spawn in Assassinate Bounties to fix recurring issues of failed Bounties due to the Target not spawning. The Bounty will now attempt to procure a spawn location for the Target for 30 seconds, and if it fails, the Bounty will successfully advance. Geometry and split-second timing play into factor here, and failing a Bounty due to unavoidable situations does not grant Konzu his early lunch! *When you complete a Bounty stage or Incursion, Reviving won't make you lose the Affinity that you earned before that checkpoint. To offer an example: **Old behavior: Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Bounty stage, earn another 500 Affinity, then die and Revive, you'll lose 10% of your total 1500 Affinity, so 150 Affinity lost. **New behavior: Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Bounty stage, earn another 500 XP, then die and Revive, you'll only lose 10% of the 500 Affinity since the 1000 Affinity that you earned before you finished the Bounty stage is already "saved". *Konzu’s Bounty board now displays an auto-refresh countdown timer when no Bounties are currently available (approx 1 minute of downtime between refresh). *Fixed Assassination Bounty stages not progressing when killing the Commander very quickly. *Tweaked the Bounty reward rotations to eliminate patterns of repeated rewards. **For clarification: This change does not affect what rewards you can get in a given Bounty run. This change made it so that we make sure you see all 3 reward rotations of those in a given 7.5 hour span (since each day is 2.5 hours). *Final stage of all Bounties now rewards an item from tier 1 or 2 (instead of tier 0,1, or 2). Ghoul Bounty Changes: *Ghoul Lore Fragments are simply way more likely to drop within Bounties now. *Ghoul Bounty tables have received new items including Nitain, Cetus Wisps, and Breath of the Eidolon! *Reduced the time between Bounty stages from 8 seconds to 4 seconds so you’re not waiting around for Lotus to tell you where to go next. *Bounties are now Mastery Rank tiered! In the current system, a player of any Mastery Rank could queue up and join any Bounty, even the highest level ones! In order to avoid a mismatch in experience, we've simply set each Bounty to have a default Mastery Rank. **Level 5-15: No Mastery lock **Level 10-30: Requires Mastery Rank 1 **Level 20-40: Requires Mastery Rank 2 **Level 30-50: Requires Mastery Rank 3 **Level 40-60: Requires Mastery Rank 5 *4 New Bounties: Ghoul Purge! **Ghoul threats have arrived! These recurring bounties feature the Ghoul monstrosities. Help defend Cetus and destroy the Ghouls.... but their destruction may not be permanent! Expect the Ghouls to re-emerge regularly. **Ghoul Purge will introduce new Grineer Ghoul Enemies and Variants *You can now replay Bounties for Standing! *Fixed a timing issue where Konzu's Bounties would not refresh properly. *Fixed an issue where the HUD wouldn't update when accepting bounties. *Fixed an issue where the 'Bounty Accepted' transmission wouldn't play when taking on a new Bounty. *Fixed an issue where you'd have to leave Cetus and return to see a new Day's bounties. *Focus Lenses are now rewarded less frequently as Tier 3 and 4 Bounty rewards. This also shuffled around some other Bounty reward frequencies to balance the mix. *Fixed not being able to Capture an enemy if you died attempting your first Capture during a Bounty. ;Bounty Changes: We have made ways to the way Bounties reward you! This new system is a take on the 'AABC' rotation system we have in endless missions, but applied to Bounties using the Common, Uncommon, and Rare rewards. *You now get a reward for every stage of the Bounty completed *The tier of rewards you get are determined by how many stages are in the bounty 3 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 4 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 5 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare *Fifth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare Re-balanced the quantities of some of the rewards. Right now this only applies to select items. Plains of Eidolon specific reward quantities are untouched (i.e it could be possible to get 25 x Breath of the Eidolon in a single 5 Stage Bounty or 6 Cetus Wisps in a 5 Stage Bounty). *Credit Rewards have been halved. *Kuva rewards have been reduced. *Endo Rewards have been reduced. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Cryotic and Oxium are now in various tables, replacing Void Traces in some cases. *Fixed the last stage of a failed Bounty restarting if a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the Bounty changing missions types if a Host Migration occurred while you were escorting the Drone. *Fixed Konzu’s Bounty reward board displaying the ‘NEW’ tag on Mods that you recently acquired. *Replaced the duplicate Gladiator's Resolve Mod with Gladiator's Might Mod in Bounty rewards. *'Sabotage Bounty' has been renamed to 'Prototype Sabotage'. *Increased the Cetus Standing reward for each Bounty tier. *Added Plastids, Circuits, Oxium and Cryotic as rewards for Bounties in the first two tiers. *Changed bounty reward tables: **Lower level bounties will have less stances, and more useful mods for new players. **Higher level bounties will offer Kuva and Void Traces. *Introduced. }} See also *Incursions, the random single-stage bounties, which appear while in the Plains without an objective *Sorties, which feature a similar multi-stage mission mechanic. *Heists, bounties aimed to take down Orb Mothers. es:Contrato pt:Caçada de:Auftrag Category:Update 22 Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Plains of Eidolon